


Day 1: Childhood Friends

by Miym_Uzumaki



Series: KuroTsuki Fluff Week! {Miym_Uzumaki} [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood, KrTskfluffweek, M/M, childhood best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: “Kei?”Kei flinched when his name was called, but he didn’t dare look at the person who called his name.





	Day 1: Childhood Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing something like this! >w<

Today was the match against Karasuno and Nekoma, and Kei didn’t really expect to see someone who he didn’t expect to see. Expectations really suck. When Kei saw the rooster head standing outside their gate, waiting for the bus to drop them off, Kei and the man met eyes.

Kei turned away almost immediately. Was he avoiding him already? No, he doesn’t know. It’s just- It has been too long, too awkward. When they exited the bus, Kei felt a pair of eyes staring at him only. Kei didn’t guess it was the man and looked at Yamaguchi, thinking it was probably him. But it wasn’t.

”Kei?”

Kei flinched when his name was called, but he didn’t dare look at the person who called his name.

So instead, he called out to Yamaguchi, who was trying to keep Hinata to shut up from their setter. Yamaguchi turned over and saw the rooster head, who now apparently was talking to their captain, then he looked at Kei, and walked over.

”Yes, Tsukki?“ Yamaguchi says, before noticing Kei wasn’t looking at him anymore, but their captain. Yamaguchi turned to look at their captain, shaking hands with the rooster head.

Now that Yamaguchi thinks about it, he felt like he has seen that man before. He crossed his arms as a finger touches his chin. He narrowed his eyes and tried to remember if he has seen the rooster hair before. Hint hint: rooster hair.

Then Yamaguchi gasped. Kei snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Yamaguchi, “What’s wrong with you...?” Kei asks Yamaguchi who was now mouth wide opened like their jaw has dropped to the ground.

”Isn’t that Kuroo Tetsurou-san...?” Yamaguchi asks his friend, and he saw the blonde flinch, looking away immediately.

Yep.

* * *

 

 

After what seems like days, which has only been a few hours, they had finally stopped their matches, it was only because of Hinata kept saying “ONE MORE!” And then Nekomata agrees and played again.

”O-...One more...!” Hinata huffed. Nekomata literally gasped and pointed at Hinata, “What is this?! Is your stamina endless or what?!” He says, obviously so shook.

Yamaguchi ran over to Kei with a water bottle, and Kei took it, except he wasn’t focused. Yamaguchi blinked at where Kei was looking, and it was the same person, Kuroo-fucking-Tetsurou.

Yamaguchi sighed a bit, since Kei was now mostly focused on Kuroo. “Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says and tapped Kei’s shoulder, who flinched again and looked at Yamaguchi with a what-the-heck look.

”You know, you can go talk to him,” Yamaguchi encourages, and Kei felt like his face just heated up. Yamaguchi giggles at the sight before giving Kei a slight push, “I’m sure he remembers you,” the smaller one says.

”Remember,” yeah right, Kei thought and turned to look at Kuroo again, who was now staring at him also. Kei flinched, once again, and turned away and walked ahead, out the door to the bus, ignoring the gaze that came again when he exited the bus.

Kei and Kuroo were childhood friends, Kei knew Kuroo first before knowing Yamaguchi. It was a time when Kuroo used to live at Miyagi. The two used to live close to each other, and play often. Kenma, Nekoma’s setter, wouldn’t join them.

Kei used to be so cheerful back then, but when he went to his brothers last game with Kuroo and Yamaguchi, everything stopped. He stopped giving smiles (mostly around his family and Yamaguchi), he stopped talking much about his favorite things, he would even stay inside and not go out and play.

One time when Kuroo was over, he told Kei he was moving away to Tokyo, and it has been a while since Kei let out emotions. His tears. He climbed to Kuroo to not go, and how much he still wants to be with him, even though their time to spend with each other were getting less.

Kei couldn’t do anything but accept it, and when Kuroo moved, they lost connection with each other— just, Kei couldn’t forget Kuroo, as he really much loved him, his first love.

And now, they meet again today, and the thing Kei does is ignore Kuroo! Was it a grudge for leaving? Maybe it was too awkward? No, it was just— Kei doesn’t want to see Kuroo because he still loved him, and he didn’t want to start crying.

Seeing Kuroo made him happy, Alright, but he can’t ignore his love for him.

”Kei!” It was that voice again, that deep voice that made Kei want to burst into tears and run at him, punch him and give him his best squeezing hug.

But Kei ignored it, and he heard running steps going after him. Kei wanted to run, but it was the exact opposite. He stopped when Kuroo called his name one more time. The running stops behind him, but Kei didn’t dare turn.

”Kei...” It became soft, Kuroo’s voice. Kei felt a hand grab his wrist and turn him around. Kei wasn’t looking down or all the way up, it was eye level with Kuroo. Kuroo has grown tall, like Kei, but Kei was just a few centimeters taller.

”Kei— Ah! Why’re you crying?!” Kuroo literally gasped. Kei blinked, then felt like something wet just spurt out his eyes, it was warm, the something wet was warm, it went down Kei’s cheeks, and not for long, he notices he was crying.

”Oh my gosh! Did I do something wrong?!” Kuroo asks and wiped a tear off Kei’s cheek, still holding onto his wrist. Kei just shook his head, his tears still coming out, then he sniffled.

Kuroo tilted his head a bit before bringing Kei in for a hug. Kei blinked before widening his eyes in surprise, he was gonna pull away until Kuroo spoke, “I’m sorry...” Kuroo says. Kei blinked again, but in surprise, but he didn’t say anything.

”Was it because I left?” Kuroo asks and brought Kei back. Kei just stood still for a moment before giving a small nod, and that made Kuroo frown. “I’m sorry, I just— had no choice, you know...?” Kuroo says.

Kei just nodded, looking down. His tears went down his cheeks, then it drips off his chin and splashed to the ground. The part where the tear dropped to became a little darker than before. 

Then Kuroo’s hand grabbed Kei’s chin and brought him to look up, slowly, “Kei...- I-...I am sorry...” Kuroo says. Kei blinked, and again, a tear spurts out.

Then every memory came to Kei, everything they did together when they were little, play together, eat together, sleep together, read together, almost everything they did as a child.

Then Kei tears up more, clenching his teeth’s together and scrunches his eyebrows. He removed Kuroo’s hand, now holding it between his hands and shook his head, “I’m glad— at least, I can see you again...” Kei says, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Then it felt like Kuroo blushed a bit, so he just nodded a bit, and the two stayed quiet for a bit.

Then Kuroo broke the silence, “Hey, Kei- Uhm—...” Kuroo cleared his throat, and Kei looked at him from the ground, “I’ve been meaning to say this ever since we were little, but—“ Then Hinata screamed, “KENMAAAAAHHH!!!” Making the taller ones jump in surprise.

Kei looked behind Kuroo, and Kuroo looked behind himself to see Hinata jump at Kenma and say something.

They both then looked at each other, in silence before giggling.

”So, what were you going to say?” Kei asks, then Kuroo flushed all of a sudden, then he looks down, up, to the side, looking like he was trying to find the right words, then he looks at Kei with a grin. Kuroo then spoke, and Kei’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning red.

Kuroo smiled and leaned in to kiss Kei, which Kei gladly accepted.

”I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then for tomorrow, I’m gonna do “Stargazing”! sEE YA—


End file.
